Knight of the Silver Moon (Prestige Class)
Knight of the Silver Moon Descriptive text! *'Role: '''Knights of the Silver Moon make excellent melee fighters, their heavy armor and regenerative abilities capable of weathering them through even the fiercest of storms. *'Hit Die: d10 Prerequisites To qualify to become a Knight of the Silver Moon, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: *'Alignment '''Must be any Lawful, or Neutral Good *'Class 'Must not have any levels in Werewolf Ravager *'Hit Dice 'Must have at least 3 Hit Dice *'Special 'Must be a Werewolf Class Skills There Werewolf Wanderer's class skills are Autohypnosis, Climb, Diplomacy, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Planes), Knowledge (Religion), Linguistics, Perception, Sense Motive, Swim *'Skill Points at Each Level 4 + Int modifier Class Features All the following are class features of the Werewolf Wanderer prestige class. *'Weapon and Armor '''Werewolf Wanderers gains proficiency with all martial weapons, and proficiency with light, medium, and heavy armor. At 1st level, a Knight of the Silver Moon dedicates themselves to tenents of courageous discipline and steadfast self-control, gaining increased control over their bestial form, two new ways to reduce Corruption, and a new way to gain Corruption. Knight of the Silver Moons learn how to Change Shape with their armor. Your armor no longer melds away into your bestial form when using your Change Shape ability, and you continue to benefit from wearing it. You can assume bestial form as a standard action, and can be in bestial form safely for '(2 + Armor bonus Class Level + Wis Modifier 0).' Good and Law are anathema to the Beast; its malice is meted by goodwill, its fury restrained by rigorous discipline. At the end of each week, a Knight of the Silver Moon reduces their current Corruption by 1 for each Lawful and Good component of their alignment. In addition, Knights of the Silver Moon draw resolve from the moon's light to combat the Beast within. If you meditate without interruption for one hour beneath the moon for three consecutive nights, you may reduce your current Corruption by 1. However, if you go more than one night without purifying yourself this way, you gain 1 point of Corruption. A Knight of the Silver Moon swears the Vow of the Silver Moon upon taking their first level in this prestige class. If they do not already worship Elunara, many typically convert then, but this is not a class prerequisite. A Knight of the Silver Moon must be of a Lawful or Neutral Good alignment and loses all class features except proficiencies if they ever break their code of conduct. Ex-Knights of the Silver Moon must seek an ''atonement ''spell from a spellcaster who receives their spells from Elunara and make the appropriate reparations (as decided by the DM) before they can regain their class features. This code requires that a Knight of the Silver Moon act however they must to curb the threat of Lycanthropy; never inflicting Lycanthropy on another, never having children, aiding other Werewolves reduce their Corruption, converting said Werewolves into new Knights, and even killing Werewolves too Corrupt or dangerous to be allowed to live. '''Associates: '''While a Knight of the Silver Moon may adventure with other Lawful or Good allies, they avoid working with other non-Knight Werewolves. Under exceptional circumstances, a Knight of the Silver Moon can ally with a Werewolf Wanderer or even a Werewolf Ravager, but only to accomplish what they beleive to be a greater goal. A Knight of the Silver Moon should seek an ''atonement ''spell periodically during such an unusual alliance, and should end the alliance immediately should they feel it is doing more harm than good. A Knight of the Silver Moon may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are a Lawful or Neutral Good alignment. Even though Knights of the Silver Moon deny the call of the Beast, the threat of corruption is always there. At any time as a swift action, a Knight of the Silver Moon can give in to the Beast. This increases your Corruption Score by +4, causes you to frenzy, shifts your alignment to Chaotic Evil, and exchanges your levels in Knight of the Silver Moon for an equal number of levels in Werewolf Ravager. At 2nd level, a Knight of the Silver Moon gains a +2 bonus to saving throws made to resist emotion effects and any effect that would cause them to Frenzy. Allies within 10ft. of the Knight of the Silver Moon gain half this bonus on saving throws against the same effects. At 7th level, this bonus increases to +2 to +4. At 3rd level, a Knight of the Silver Moon gains a +1 bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls made with silver weapons. This bonus increases to +2 at 6th level, and to +3 at 9th level. This is an extraordinary ability. The natural weapons gained from your Change Shape ability gain a silvery sheen, and are treated as silver for all purposes. This is a supernatural ability. All Werewolves are made more powerful by the Beast, and Knights of the Silver Moon are no exception. At 4th and 8th levels, a Knight of the Silver Moon learns a new Instinct that reflects their dedication to fight back against the Beast and their ever-increasing ability to win that fight. *'Calming Word (Su): You can deliver a word of admonishment or compassion to a creature in the throes of frenzy or while controlled by the Beast. This ability takes a standard action to use, and forces the creature to make a saving throw against the original DC of whatever caused them to frenzy at a +4 bonus. Whether or not the creature fails or makes their save, they are immune to your further uses of this ability for 24 hours. *'''Clear Focus (Ex): While in bestial form, you can take a swift action to clear your head and focus your wits. Until the end of your turn you can act without the restriction that Change Shape ability has on your behavior. You cannot use this instinct again until you revert to your humanoid form. *'Lunar Soul (Su): '''You are empowered by the moon's rays. So long as you are exposed to 4 hours of moonlight per day, you do not need to eat or drink to survive, gain a +4 bonus to saving throws against diseases and poisons, and only need to sleep half as long to recover from fatigue or exhaustion. You lose these benefits if you fail to spend at least 4 hours in moonlight in a 24 hours period. *'Fierce Resolve (Ex): 'Once per day you can shake off the effects of a wound or affliction. As a swift action, you can ignore the effects of one of the following conditions for '(1/2 Class Level) '''rounds: blinded, confused, dazed, deafened, fascinated, fatigued, shakened, or staggered. The duration of the condition's source is not paused while using this instinct. At 6th level, a Knight of the Silver Moon no longer risks frenzy when taking damage from a silver weapon, and no longer provokes frenzy in other Werewolves when dealing damage with a silver weapon. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Werewolf Classes Category:Combat Classes